Generation Hex
Generation Hex is the 173rd episode of Charmed. Summary Two former students of Leo's from Magic School turn up at the manor to inform the Charmed Ones that demons Leo had imprisoned in the Magic School dungeons have escaped and are seeking revenge. Plot Paige is planning her honeymoon with Henry. The five witches and Piper's sons have a meal, and Christy telepathically asks Billie to get her out of the situation. There are rumors of Magic School students being attacked. Candor, the surviving Triad member, appears to Christy and warns her not to get enmeshed with the Halliwells. The Jenkins' parents are in town and Billie wants Christy to meet them. Christy is unwilling. Two Noxon demons are torturing a witch. Candor, accompanied by Christy, intervenes and the witch escapes. The Noxon demon demands revenge, but Candor won't permit it. Coop continues to pursue Phoebe. He asks her when she had her last date, and she cannot answer. He uses his ring, and tells her she has a block, and cannot feel love. He takes her hands and they find themselves in Dex Lawson's studio (scene from "Rewitched"), viewing the scene where Phoebe admits to being "Julie Bennet". Two student witches, one of them the one tortured by the Noxons, come into the manor asking after Leo. They tell Piper of the Noxon demons. The Noxons have killed off all of Leo's other students; they are the only survivors. Piper covers for Leo, unwilling to admit to what happened to him. Phoebe and Coop find themselves viewing Phoebe's past life with Anton ("Pardon My Past"). They then see her last day with Drake ("The Seven Year Witch"). They flash back to the present and Coop asks Phoebe about her longest relationship: Cole. The Noxons attack in the attic. Piper throws a potion and one is injured, but regenerates. The demons shimmer away. Billie and Christy meet their parents. Christy is reluctant, but the parents are happy to see her again. Piper calls Billie and she has to leave Christy with her parents. The scene freezes and Candor appears. He warns her not to get too close to her parents. Phoebe and Coop find themselves at the scene where she high-kicks Cole on campus ("The Honeymoon's Over"). They then see his final vanquish at Phoebe's hand ("Centennial Charmed"). Candor goes to the Noxons and offers his help, in return for their helping him. The student witches suggest a way to get rid of the Noxons--throwing a vanquishing potion at them, then sending them to the astral plane before they regenerate, where they will be trapped in permanent vanquish. They propose to offer themselves as bait. Coop talks to Phoebe, saying he knows why she has her block, because her relationships have ended badly; but he shows her how they began, in particular those with Jason and Leslie, and possibly that with Anton. He uses his ring again, and Phoebe is open to love. Christy accompanies her parents to their hotel room. Her cell phone rings, and Piper is on the line (or so it seems). She leaves, and then the Noxons shimmer in. Piper is thinking aloud about the student witches' plan. She addresses Leo with her plans, and Wyatt walks in, telling her to let them try. Christy arrives at the manor, and Piper denies having called her. She and Billie go back to the hotel and find their parents dead. One of the Noxon demons has given up on his plan of revenge, but the other still pursues the student witches. The students take position and the Noxon shimmers in. They throw potions and then speak a spell, banishing the Noxon to the astral plane. Christy goes to Candor, angry over the death of her parents. He tells her that her parents were a distraction. She punches through him, and he congratulates her before he explodes. Power Usage * Christy / Telepathy / Billie / Manor * Candor / Stops Time / The Charmed Ones & Billie / Manor (not seen) * Candor / "Appears" / Himself / Manor * Candor / "Disappears" / Himself / Manor * Christy / Telepathy / Billie / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Luggage / Manor * Candor / Telekinesis / Noxon Demon / Magic School * Candor sends the two demons away in Magic School * Coop is able to transport himself into Phoebe's room very quickly. * Coop reads Phoebe's heart. * Coop / "Disappears" / Phoebe / Phoebe's Loft * Coop / "Appears" / Phoebe / Dex's Loft * Julie / Glamours / Phoebe / Dex's Loft * Coop / "Disappears" / Phoebe / Dex's Loft * Coop / "Appears" / Phoebe / Magic School * Coop / "Disappears" / Phoebe / Magic School * Coop / "Appears" / Phoebe / Phoebe's Loft * Noxon Demons / Shimmer / Themselves / Manor Attic * Noxon Demon #1 / Fire Ball / Students / Manor Attic * Noxon Demon #2 / Fire Ball / Potion / Manor Attic * Noxon Demon #2 / Shimmer / Noxon Demon #1 / Manor Attic * Christy / Telepathy / Billie / Outside * Christy / Telepathy / Billie / Outside * Candor / Telepathy / Christy / Outside (not seen) * Candor / Stops Time / Outside / Outside (not seen) * Candor / "Appears" / Himself / Outside * Christy / Pyrokinesis / Candor / Outside * Candor / "Disappears" / Himself / Outside * Candor / Starts Time / Outside / Outside (not seen) * Coop / "Appears" / Phoebe / Campus * Coop / "Appears" / Phoebe / Manor * Coop / "Disappears" / Phoebe / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor Conservatory * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor Conservatory * Coop shows events of Phoebe's past loves in his hand and then makes them disappear. * Coop reads Phoebe's heart. * Candor / Glamours Voice / Piper / Phone with Christy * Noxon Demon #1 / Shimmer / Himself / Outside Hotel Room * Noxon Demon #2 / Shimmer / Himself / Outside Hotel Room * Noxon Demon #1 / Shimmer / Himself / Manor * Noxon Demon #1 / Fire Ball / Male Student / Manor * Noxon Demon #1 / Fire Ball / Piper / Manor * Paige / Heals / Piper / Manor Innocents #Billie and Christy's Mom and Dad Innocents Lost #Billie and Christy's Mom and Dad were murdered by the Noxon Demons. Spells To Vanquish a Noxon Demon :Demon of Fire, :Demon of Pain. :We banish you :To the astral plane. ::~Cast by Ryan and Jen Magical Notes * In the Astral Plane time stops. Potions # Piper throws 2 viles of a potion to attack the Noxon Demons. # Piper gives the students 4 viles of a potion to use again the Noxon Demons. Magical Artifacts * The Noxon Demons use a weapon against the students to shock them. Evils # Candor, a Triad Member # Noxon Demons, unvanquishable demons. # Christy Jenkins Vanquished # One Noxon Demon was banished to the astral plane. # Christy punches right through Candor, vanquishing him. 817